


Humanity

by germanjj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chat with Zachariah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> written September 2009

Zachariah's smile turned into an arrogant grin.

"What the hell are you smiling about, asshat?"

"I knew you wouldn't stop your brother, Dean," Zachariah whispered.

Dean stayed silent, his whole body vibrating with anger.

"There is some odd thing about humanity," the angel explained. "For the ones you love, you would do anything. A human kills for his child, protects his family at all costs and lets other people die so his partner can live."

The grin spread wider and the holy eyes got an evil glance.

"Sam is everything for you. And you let the _apocalypse_ come to earth."


End file.
